


Unrequited

by emospaceboi



Series: Malachi and Callum [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Established Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendzone, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Original Character(s), No Homophobia, Oblivious, Obliviousness, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Straight Boy Crush, Teasing, Teen Crush, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emospaceboi/pseuds/emospaceboi
Summary: Malachi has a crush on the king of Katolis' stepson, Callum. They were friends, and there were moments that Malachi thought Callum might actually like him back! But there was one intsy tinsy (big) problem.Callum liked Lord Viren's daughter, Claudia.





	Unrequited

"She's just so beautiful, I love how funny she is and how smart and how good with magic-" Callum groaned, leaning backwards and falling off of the bench. "Why won't she notice me?"

Malachi shrugged, trying to ignore as much of the conversation as possible as to avoid heartbreak. You see, the thirteen year old boy had feelings for the prince of Katolis. He covered his face to be positive that Callum couldn't tell how jealous he was. Every time his heart sped up, every time his breath hitched when he did something adorable and so Callum-like, it was a constant reminder that the black haired boy had no chance with him.

That didn't mean he couldn't pretend. He could pretend Callum would hold his hand, pale skin contrasting with Malachi's dark skin. He could pretend the prince would lean over and kiss him. He could pretend there was even a slight chance he might like him back. He could pretend Callum could see him as more than a friend. He could pretend it wasn't absolutely and utterly useless. After all, Malachi was used to pretending.

 _Why don't you just stop liking him?_ One might ask. But if he was being honest? Malachi didn't want to.

* * *

"Hey," Callum poked Malachi's cheek. "Do you like anyone?"

He nearly choked on his orange juice. They were hanging out in Malachi's room, just talking. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a simple room with a bed, some books, and a drawer with few clothes. His moms weren't the richest people in the world, but they were comfortable. But when Callum asked him that, it was like nothing else mattered and Malachi just had to focus on making sure he didn't suspect anything. "Um... yeah? I guess."

"Who?" Callum, asked, jumping down from his position on the bed to look at Malachi, who was sitting next to him. He was more comfortable around his friend, able to escape the constant pressure of princely duties and having to be responsible.

"Um... I'd rather not say," Malachi muttered indigently.

"Is it that redheaded farm boy you keep staring at?" The brunette asked shamelessly.

"NO!" Malachi screeched, then coughed to regain his composure. "He's just cute, doesn't mean I like him."

"Oh, well whoever it is, he's pretty lucky," Callum slid down from the bed to elbow his friend, who was just blushing.

Malachi smiled shyly. "Thank you..."

 "So when you finally get him to kiss you, tell me and I will arrange the wedding," Callum paused. "As long as I'm your best man."

Malachi shook his head, snorting half-heartedly. "He's never gonna like me back."

"Sure he will!" Callum exclaimed, trying to cheer up his friend. "You probably just need to tell him how you feel."

"I'm pretty sure he isn't interested in other boys," he looked down. "He likes this girl and won't stop talking about her."

 "Doesn't mean he doesn't like boys," the hazel eyed boy told him. "He might like boys and girls, but hasn't mentioned any crushes on guys he likes because he's too hung up on this girl, and likes her the most."

Malachi shook his head. "Probably not."

"You ever know," Callum then jumped back onto the bed

The other boy sighed. "When did you get so good at dating advice?"

"I've always been this good!"

Malachi shot him a look. "Callum, you're thirteen years old, you've never had a girlfriend, and you freak out whenever Claudia gets near you."

The boy muttered something like "doesn't mean anything" and Malachi laughed. He lightly pushed his friend off of the bed. "You're so stupid."

"But you still loooooovvvveeee meeeeee?" He batted his eyelashes.

Malachi turned away from him. "Yes." He looked down. "Yes I still love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series.


End file.
